This invention relates to reflective marking tapes and sheeting used on roadways to control the flow of traffic, and on traffic control devices or channelizers which warn vehicle operators of hazards on the nontraffic side of such traffic channelizers. More particularly the invention relates to removable traffic control marking tapes and sheeting of high visibility and reflectivity.
Applicants are aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos., the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein:
2,330,843 PA1 4,083,033 PA1 4,339,485 PA1 4,425,177 PA1 4,443,510 PA1 4,470,053 PA1 4,849,265
Roadway traffic control marking tapes are known in the art, an example being U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,510. Such marking tapes are especially useful in providing temporary delineation and demarcation of traffic lanes in order to guide the flow of traffic through detours, construction areas and the like.
Traffic delineators, such as barracades and channelizers are also well known in the art, as can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,033 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,053. They are traffic control devices, e.g. in the form of barrels and cones, standing as barriers to discourage crossing the lanes onto the other side thereof. Metallic drums have been employed as traffic channelizers. However to avoid problems which developed during their use, such metal drums have, for the most part, been replaced by plastic channelizers. Present day traffic channelizers are one or two piece devices having bottoms for storing stabilizing means, such as sandbags. Two piece channelizing devices can be assembled in a stabilized condition as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,033.
Traffic control channelizers sometimes are provided with warning lights, which are usually mounted on the tops of the units. In addition reflective marking tape or sheeting has been used on traffic channelizers. The reflective marking tape or sheeting affixed to such traffic channelizing devices renders them more visible, particularly at night, so that the traffic will not proceed into the area beyond the traffic channelizing devices.
It will be appreciated that in use highway marking tape and sheeting must be able to resist a wide range of stresses without tearing. Severe stresses, whether on roadways or on traffic channelizers, have led to the provision of thicker tapes. But in the case of roadways their thickness causes them to protrude, resulting in movement or squirming of the tape from traffic impact. Moreover, these thicker tapes are subjected to even greater stresses, as well as to increased abrasion and fracture. When work on highway lanes is completed, for example, and traffic is redirected to newly opened lanes, it is preferred that the tape be removed. When the tape tears or breaks during removal as a result of abrasion or fracture, the job is particularly demanding and time consuming.
Reflective tape on traffic channelizers is also subject to being torn, particularly when the channelizing device is hit by a vehicle. When the traffic tape is torn on impact it must be replaced if driving conditions are to be safe at night. Tape which delaminates on being removed from the channelizers also results in increased time in cleanly removing the tape or sheeting. Conventional channelizer sheeting is essentially non-removable by practical means.
Damage to traffic channelizing devices which are hit by vehicles leads to frequent replacement of the channelizers themselves. In view of the number destroyed, it becomes desirable to recycle them. The recycling process requires that the reflective tape or sheet first be removed. Consequently the recycling process too has been hampered by the difficulty of tape tearing or delaminating during its removal. Accordingly there is a need for a traffic control marking tape or sheeting which is so improved that it will better resist delamination, tearing and separation on removal. Herein a tape or sheeting is provided which can readily be pulled off of a road surface or a traffic channelizing device without tearing, delaminating or breaking.